All That It Takes
by MinNCIS
Summary: When Klaus orchestrates a war between himself, his family and his hybrids against the Salvatore Brothers, you know someone's going to get hurt, and Kol knows exactly who should suffer first.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Hey Guys, this is my first fanfiction ever, so please be gentle, constructive criticism is always welcome :)**

**This is the opening to a larger story, this is like the beginning right before the opening theme plays!**

**This project is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own and I apologise in advance in case you see any minor grammatical issues :)**

**This story is dedicated to my BESTEST friend who is going through a hard time right now :) x**

The only sound heard from the Mystic Grill that night was a solitary scream. A scream that echoed around the seemingly empty town as the vampire war raged around the walls of the city. Most humans had now fled or been killed, innocent victims that hadn't known about vampires had been compelled and forced to leave their hometown for 'bigger and better things' at least that's what they remembered.

Stefan had rounded up the last of the compelled humans and sent them to New York as Damon listened out for the next imminent attack. Though the scream hadn't been meant as a warning to the brothers, it was. The scream meant another hybrid was being punished and killed for not fulfilling his master's wishes. That scream either meant that Klaus was angry, volatile and ready to fight again or had a plan. Damon had their side at the ready after that, manning the border to 'no man's land' silently watching, waiting and characteristically calm.

After the first attack Klaus had waged on Mystic Falls with his original siblings and his hybrids many homes and families alike were destroyed and Klaus' disregard for human life became more obvious as he slaughtered children and even some secret council members just to prove his point. The point of the war was simple. Klaus needed more hybrids and the only way for that to happen was to get the doppelgangers blood, the blood currently protected by two foolish and doting vampires.

Damon went quiet and still. Thinking back to last week before Klaus had come for Elena, Klaus had known that both Stefan and Damon would seek vengeance for him taking their love, but he didn't know the force he was reckoning with. Damon smiled as he thought of the look on Klaus' face as Damon viciously attacked him, he was surprised but ready. Within seconds a hybrid dragged him off and Klaus departed with an unconscious Elena. Damon screamed he would get her back as he vampire whooshed away. No one should underestimate Damon Salvatore, why? Because he was perfect, or so he thought of himself.

Still lost in thought, Damon hadn't being paying any attention to the border. The older brother was quickly brought out of his revere as a shout of his name rang through his subconscious. All too late Damon reacted as he felt a bite pierce his neck and vervain being injected into his system. The last thing he heard was the whoosh of whoever tried to warn him of the attack run away. 'Coward' he thought as he lost his grip on conscious thought and drifted into the blackness.

**AN: please RnR :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey Guys :)**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, but I would like to own Ian :)**

**This story is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own**

Damon awoke to the view of the Mystic Grill cellar. His head ached as he felt the last of the injected vervain leaving his system, but sensed a new pain growing. He suddenly became aware of the vervain covered chains binding his arms, torso and legs to a large wooden table amongst the produce left behind in the storeroom. Damon struggled against the chains but soon realised it was futile when the chains cut into his skin. The only sound he made was a hiss as the vervain leaked into one of the open wounds on his noticeably bare chest.

A door slammed just out of his vision and he heard slow, loud footsteps walk up to the foot of the table he was bound to.

'Alight then? Damon?' a voice sneered from below his eyesight. Damon knew that voice and it defiantly wasn't Klaus or the blonde. Damon hissed again as he felt a blade pierce his skin across his ankle. He didn't move though, he knew that his captor would have it out for him even worse if he showed the pain he was feeling. With a laugh, the figure slowly thrust several small stakes into his abdomen and finally walked into his line of sight.

'Kol,' asked Damon, 'what are you doing here? Klaus threaten to put you in a box if you didn't do his dirty work?' Damon's smirk soon turned into a grimace as Kol pushed one of the larger stakes further into his chest cavity and twisted it around.

'What I do is none of your concern Damon' Kol had begun to raise his voice as the helpless vampire he'd had chained began to taunt him. 'Klaus doesn't even know you're here, so don't get your hopes up about being rescued'

'Yeah right, you're more pathetically obedient than his pet hybrids'

'Well, what he doesn't know is what I'm about to do to you,' Kol smirked and turned to a smaller table near the one where Damon was chained and picked up a small, red glass vial.

'You see this?' bringing the vial in front of his face. 'This, dear Damon is my own brothers blood. Why you may ask? Think about it… doesn't your neck hurt?' With a slow smirk and another laugh Kol strode out of the room with the vial, leaving Damon to ponder his last words.

Damon hadn't noticed the stinking on his neck until Kol had mentioned it. It felt like someone had carved a hole into his neck and poured vervain on it. Now that he had realised it was there, there was nothing Damon could do to stop noticing it. His neck began to throb and he felt weak, too weak to contemplate what was in the vial, he didn't care as long as the aching of the bite stopped.

The bite…

Kol's brother's blood?!

The bite into his neck wasn't and ordinary vampire bite. He'd realised all too late that that bite mark on his neck had not come a vampire but from a werewolf hybrid.

.:* -*:.

'What have you done with him?!' screeched the helpless, human. Both Kol and Klaus looked over at the pitiful girl and continued their hushed conversation.

'As I was saying,' Kol shot a cold glare to the figure in the room 'I have Damon Salvatore as you asked, Brother. I have him bound, vervained... and bitten'

Klaus smiled at his younger brother, he had almost though it a mistake sending his younger and more naive brother after one of the Salvatore brothers but it had clearly paid off.

'Now, you need to make him agree to our plan. Damon is selfish, he will save himself over her. He is very influential, one word from him and their entire game plan will change. Don't compel him, because the other one will know. I am trusting you Brother now get back before you screw something up' Klaus then slapped his younger brother across the face with the back of his hand.

Snivelling, Kol made his way from the room and Klaus turned back to the girl tied to the chair.

'Sorry about that Love, you just mean so much to me'.

**AN: Oooh! **

**Please Review and Favourite and put it on alert if you like it then show it to all your TVD friends :D**


End file.
